


Once Upon a Time In the West

by Joylee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tiana/Merlin, it's really not as bad as the warnings make it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee/pseuds/Joylee
Summary: Schoolmarm Belle French is happy to tutor Bae Gold whose father, Mr. Gold, is dead set on sending his son to University.  Any man that interested in education is of interest to Belle, but will Gold's questionable past create a rift between them?Rumbelle Secret Santa for 2017.  A gift for bogglesthemindhuh whose prompt was Western AU, danger, enemies, angst





	1. The Schoolmarm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bogglesthemindhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bogglesthemindhuh).



> I hope you don’t mind that I shipped Merlin and Tiana. They would be so gorgeous together I could not resist. Even though I had to be a bit creative in giving them last names in this time period.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Storybrooke school mistress, Belle French, acquires a new student.

“Miss French?” 

Belle looked up from tidying away the drawings illustrating Heidi that her second graders had made from the readings she was doing for story hour. Mr. Gold, the town’s tailor, was standing by the door way accompanied by a boy who Belle’s experienced schoolmarm’s eye put in early adolescence, despite being small for that age.

Took after his…, father, Belle guessed. The boy had Mr. Gold’s eyes and general build, as well as the same neat appearance and cocky posture. Also both man and boy were wearing mourning. Gold had traded his usual bright waistcoat and four in hand for black silk. The boy had a wide morning band around his arm over a well made dark gray jacket and breeches.

The lack of color managed to enhance the elegant cut of Gold’s suit. The man was his own best advertisement for his wares. Belle had frequently admired his clothing and the way he wore them. 

Today despite his finery, Mr. Gold seemed to be missing his usual cockiness. He looked tired and trifle careworn. He was leaning rather heavily on the cane he used due to his lame leg.

“Yes, Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?” 

“This is my son, Baeden.” Mr. Gold put his arm around the boy and squeezed his shoulder. Rather than pulling away as Belle would have expected from a boy his age, he leaned a bit closer to his father.

Clearly a fond family. Or perhaps the boy needed the assurance of his father’s presence just now. The formal mourning clothes suggested the loss of a close family member.

Gold’s next remarks buttressed her guess. “Baeden has been attending Andover as a day student up until a fortnight ago.”

“A very good school. You must be proud of him.” This had the benefit of truth as well complimenting a member of the town council on whom her school’s funding and her own salary relied. 

“Aye, he’s a bright lad.” This caused the boy to roll his eyes slightly. Not completely without spirit it would seem. Good. Gold continued. “Which is why we’ve made a deal, Bae and I. He’s come west to live with me on the understanding that he’ll continue his studies and go back east to University when the time comes.”

“A fine ambition.” But Belle could see a problem if Gold was headed where she thought he was. “Regrettably, we do not have a high school class here in Storybrooke. Our classes only go up to Eighth grade. Which as a member of the Town Council you are no doubt aware.” 

“Yes.” Gold nodded. “Which is also how I am aware that you are a University graduate yourself.”

“Vassar. Class of 1880.” She did not add that she had been valedictorian. Men did not like to be reminded a woman might be smarter than they were. Although Gold might just be able to give her a run for her money. When she had interviewed for Storybrooke school teacher, he had been the only one of the Town Council to be amused by the joke she had made about the best class being a log with the student on one end and the teacher on the other. 

“Then you could tutor the boy in Latin and mathematics and all the other things he needs to know to sit for a University exam?” Gold persisted. 

“Certainly.” 

Gold nodded sagely. “And the only reason that Storybrooke does not have a high school is that the town council is not willing to fund it. Mayor Mills and Mr. Herman claim there’d no be enough students to make it worth while.”

“Sadly yes.” Belle remembered that Gold had also been the only one on the Council to take her proposal to expand the school beyond it’s current level seriously. His argument that better education for their children would attract more settlers had not convinced the other council members.

“But a single student would not demand a separate facility or teacher.” Gold said. “If you’d be willing to take him on, Bae could join the single classroom you have. We brought the books he was using and can order any others you think he needs.

“At my expense of course,” Gold added. “And for your extra trouble I would pay you as well. Say a dollar a week?”

She would have willing to agreed to tutor the boy for the joy of encouraging further learning. But a dollar a week would nearly double her earnings. And given how poorly Papa’s geological surveying had been paying of late she could use the money. “That would be agreeable. When would you like Bae to start?”

“Sooner the better.” 

And so Belle acquired a High School class at the Storybrooke schoolhouse.

 

That night in the kitchen of Granny Lucas’ Boarding House and Restaurant, where as the only female boarder she generally dined with Granny, her granddaughter Ruby and Tiana the cook, rather than with the raucous men, she told them about her new student. “I assume Baeden came to live with his father because of a recent loss since they were in full mourning. I don’t suppose you know…?”

Ruby snickered. “Why, Belle, why would you ever think that _we_ would have any idea. You now how Granny frowns on gossip.”

“I do frown on passing on gossip.” Granny put in. “But having my ear to the ground has saved my bacon more times than I can count. Gold left town in a hurry about three, four weeks ago just after getting a telegram from back east.”

“Miss Ginger said that it was from a doctor in Massachusetts. That Mrs. Gold was ill and that he should come at once.” Ruby put in. “And yes, I know Miss Ginger isn’t the most reliable source, but she said she got the information directly from the telegraph operator who was surprised to learn there _was_ a Mrs. Gold. Apparently he took Gold for a ‘confirmed bachelor’. I knew Gold wasn’t inclined that way. He checks out my ankles now and again when he comes in to eat. If he had a wife tucked away in Boston it explains why he never showed any interest in courting anyone.” 

“Milah Gold was enough to put a man off women, that’s for sure.” Granny drank down the last of her coffee. “Gold came to town by himself, but once he had his shop up and running he sent for her and the boy. Let’s see, must have been seven, eight years ago now. Boy was six, maybe seven.”

“He’s just shy of fourteen now.” Belle supplied. 

“Anyway not surprising you don’t remember her, Ruby, she didn’t stay very long. Nothing suited her. Too hot, too cold, too windy and far too uncivilized. Nobody was terribly surprised when she packed up and went east. Gold usually goes east for a visit at Christmas, but this year the weather was so bad he didn’t go.” Granny paused. 

Tiana came round with fresh coffee for everyone. She put in. “Must be hard on the boy though. Loosing his Ma and having to move two thousand miles to live with a Pa he barely knows.” 

“I got the impression Baeden wanted to come live with his father.” Belle sipped her coffee. Generally she preferred tea, but... “Excellent coffee as always Tiana. I don’t know how you manage to make it taste so good.”

“Trick is not to over roast the beans.” Tiana told her. “How many will we be feeding this week, Mrs. Lucas?”

“Looks like for the next couple of months we’ll only have three boarders in the men’s house, and of course, Belle here with us, now that the miners are back to work and Mr. French is off on his spring expedition. How long do you think your Pa will be gone this time, Belle?” 

“You know Papa, if he finds some interesting geologic features he could be gone until fall.” Belle said. “He’s supposed to be surveying for mineral deposits for Misthaven Mines, but Papa gets easily distracted by interesting phenomenon.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you here.” Ruby said. “Although Gaston LeGume was asking after you today, Thinking of finding a man and leaving us are you?”

“If I were it would not be for Gaston LeGume. I don’t think the man has ever opened a book in his life.” Belle was surprised by Ruby’s comment. “If he asks again, please hint him away.”

“I don’t know, he’s going to inherit his Pa’s cattle ranch and he’s pretty good looking. You could do worse.” Ruby teased.

“Not very. The man is next door to an idiot and far too full of himself. Speaking of men, how are things going between you and Merlin, Tiana?” Belle asked to change the subject.

Tiana smiled. “He thinks he’s got enough money put by to cover a good team of horses. Now if we just save enough for a wagon, he can go into business hauling freight. Says a couple of the mining companies are ready to give him a contract right off the bat. He wants to get married soon as he can do that, but I think we should wait till we save enough to open up my restaurant.”

“No reason for you to wait.” Granny put in. “You can keep working here till you’re ready to open your place. Lord knows I’m happy to keep you as long as I can. I’m a decent cook, but you’re a wonder.” 

“It’s very kind of you to encourage Tiana to open her own restaurant. Most employers would not want the competition.” Belle found a lot to admire in the Widow Lucas. She was a strong woman who made her own way. Something Belle hoped to emulate. 

“Lordy, girl, I’m no competition for the sort of place Tiana’s going to be running. Fancy food from New Orleans? No, I serve plain home cooking and I’m proud of it. I’ll keep fixing ‘em day to day meals and Tiana will take care of the cattle barons and mine owners when they come to town.”

 

Bae proved to be a rather quiet boy. Though quick to lend a hand with bringing in wood for the stove and sweeping up. “Papa said I should help. You’ve got your hands full with the little ones.”

He even helped by reading to the youngest students while Belle put the older classes through their lessons. 

Less than a week after Bae joined her school her High School Class doubled. Marco Geppetto came by dragging his clearly unenthusiastic son, August. “I hear you start secondary Latin class?”

“Baeden Gold is doing University prep work that includes Latin.” Belle explained. “But we are covering a wide range of subjects including, history, mathematics, natural sciences and French.”

August looked appalled, “Pa, no.”

“That might be too much for August.” Mr. Geppetto admitted.

Having force fed August’s last three years of education into him, Belle tended to agree.

“Maybe August just come for Latin classes.” Mr. Geppetto suggested. 

They compromised on August attending half days. On the understanding that morning studies would be literature, history and civics, and Latin. Leaving Bae to cover natural science, mathematics and French in the afternoon.

Mr. Geppetto insisted on paying her, “Is extra. Not what town pays for you to do. If Mr. Gold pays so do I.”

Belle strongly suspected that Mr. Gold made more on one suit than Geppetto probably made in a month of woodworking and carpentry. Not to mention Gold owned and rented out several of the buildings in town and a couple of small farms. So she prorated the tuition arguing since August would not be studying the more difficult material a lower rate was only fair.

The agreed on twenty-five cents a week seemed enough to salve Geppetto’s pride. Belle hoped Mr. Gold would not take it amiss when (and it would be when, the man seemed to know everything that happened in town) got back to him.

Surprisingly the two boys seemed to take to each other. Quiet, pragmatic Bae made a solid counterpoint to August’s indifference to his studies, and August’s lightheartedness brought smiles and even the occasional laughter from the more solemn Bae.

Mr. Gold even commented on it when he stopped by the school to drop off his weekly payment and check if there was anything needed for Bae’s studies. “Geppetto’s boy would not have been my choice as a companion for Bae, but he does seem to be lightening the lad’s spirits doesn’t he?”

“August isn’t a bad boy, he’s just… a bit frivolous.” Belle responded.

“He’s a layabout if ever there was one. Believe me I learned to recognize the type young.” Gold said coldly. “But they’re still boys the both of them. Bae’s faced too much heartache this year. A bit of fun will do him no harm. As long as August isn’t encouraging Bae to neglect his studies.” 

“Bae enjoys his studies far too much for August to impede them.” She was sure of that. Belle recognized a kindred spirit in Bae. “If it’s not too… great an intrusion, may I ask what happened? Bae seems to be affected by more than just your recent loss.”

From the frown that brought she feared she had overstepped. Then Gold said slowly. “Small towns in Massachusetts are no more forgiving than anywhere else despite being a hot bed for women’s rights. Bae’s Mum… got caught up in a scandal and the boy rather bore the worst of it. Then she died before either the scandal or Bae’s disapproval of her actions could be resolved. Losing her under those circumstances has been hard on him.”

“I imagine so. We lost Mama when I was a little younger than Bae. Despite missing her terribly I resented her leaving me. I can imagine how hard it would have been had I been angry with her at the time.” Belle said sympathetically.

Gold considered. Then tentatively suggested. “Bae respects you greatly. He’s not inclined to talk about his mother to me or even Rev. Hopper, but he might be more open with a woman.”

“If he brings it up, I would be happy to listen. But given how recent the loss is it might be best to let him deal with it in his own time.” 

Gold nodded acceptance and went out to collect his son from where the boy was chopping firewood for the school. Leaving Belle wondering how Mr. Gold was dealing with the loss of his wife. Nearly all the scandals a married woman could be ‘caught up in’ would involve another man. To find out ones spouse had been unfaithful over their deathbed would be devastating. 

She resolved to treat father and son with as much kindness as she could manage. 

 

As the Golds walked home, Bae asked. “Papa, do you want me to become a minister?”

“A minister?” Gold asked. “Well, it would no have been my first guess for your choice of profession, but if you think you’ve a calling for the Kirk, you’ll still want to go to University. I’ve no idea which schools have Presbyterian Seminaries, but I’ll wager Miss French knows how to find out. Or you could go to Edinburgh. ‘Tis a fine University they have there.”

“I don’t want to go to _Scotland_. Bad enough you’re going to make me go back east to go to college.” Bae looked appalled. “And I don’t know if I want to be a minister. It’s just August’s Pa wants him to be a Priest. That’s why he’s studying Latin. You went to a lot of trouble so that I could keep my Latin studies up. Getting Miss French to take me on special and paying her. So, I wondered if that’s what you want me to do.”

“ _August_ is studying to be a Priest?” Gold grimaced. “That… seems a bit unlikely.”

“Actually he kind of likes the idea. Says he’d like a job where he only has to work once a week.” Bae said.

“As you may have notice from Rev. Hopper, a good clergymen works a good deal harder than that.” Gold said dryly. “And in a year or two the idea of a life of celibacy may be less appealing.”

“Well, I’d no want to be single all my life, but ministers can get married.” Bae pointed out. “What do you want me to be?”

“Whatever you’ve a mind for.” Gold turned to his son. “You’re a smart lad. With a good education you can do anything you want. It’s no like Scotland where you’ll be looked down on because I started off poor. Here with an education and a bit of money, which we made a fair start on, you’re a gentleman. It’s why your Mum wanted to come to America.”

Bae looked at his feet and muttered. “She wasn’t all that happy once she got here.”

“No, but that had more to do with me than America.” Gold sighed. “Your Mum and I were poorly suited, Bae. She didn’t understand that nothing comes without a price. If you want to get on in life you have to work for it. And the lower you start from the harder you have to work.” 

“But you’re not going to have to struggle like we did.” Gold said proudly. “In addition to getting you a good education, we own a bit of land, both here and back east and I’ve got investments as well. You’re going to be well set up when the time comes.”

“Yes, Papa, I know.” Bae shrugged this off. The boy’s lack of concern about their finances was a cause of great pride to Gold. _His_ son had never known what it was like to worry about the rent or his next meal.

Thinking about that always raised Gold’s spirits. He continued on a lighter note. “So you don’t think you want to spend your life single eh? Have your eye on a gel have you?”

“No, but I think _you_ fancy Miss French.” 

“I admire Miss French. She’s a brilliant woman and for a woman to take a University degree requires real mettle,” Gold said. Best to put a damper on that line of thought. “But a pretty young thing like her can do far better than a battered old soldier. Not to mention I hear Gaston LeGume is courting her.”

“All the more reason for you to get a move on, Papa. You don’t want him to get ahead of you.” 

“All the more reason for you to get a move on, Papa. You don’t want him to get ahead of you.”


	2. The Tailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Belle learns Gold's history.

Late one afternoon while Belle was grading her fourth grade’s (Emma Nolan, the Deputy’s daughter and the blacksmith’s twins, Ava and Nicholas) spelling tests, Gaston LeGume sauntered into the schoolhouse like he owned the place. “Belle, I’m in town on an errand for Pa. So I thought I’d take you for a walk. Maybe get you a sarsaparilla.”

“That’s very kind of you to offer, _Mr. LeGume_ ,” She had certainly not given this buffoon permission to address her so informally. “But as you can see I am occupied. My duties require me to be here for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, blow that off,” LeGume shoved stack of books to the side and sat on the desk next to her. “It’s not like the brats you’re teaching really need an education. They’re just going to end up down the mines or driving cattle. 

“Besides,” He leaned close enough to her for her to smell the liquor on his breath. “We both know you’re only marking time here until you can get a better offer. So come out with me and maybe that will happen.”

She was trapped between him and the desk. Standing would only make things worse. “I really do need to finish this, Mr. LeGume.”

“Call me, Gaston.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Cause we’re going to get to know each other _much_ better.”

His arm went around her and he leaned in to try and kiss her.

Belle ducked the kiss. She was trying to decide whether she could break away from him or whether she should hit him with a book. The Webster’s Unabridged looked suitably defensive.

Then they were interrupted. “Miss Belle? It’s time for our trigonometry lesson.” Bae came to stand next to the desk on her other side and frown at Gaston.

“Go away, kid.” LeGume told him. “Miss Belle is busy.”

“Yes, she’s suppose to be teaching me triganometry.” The way Bae hefted his textbook suggesting he was considering its suitability as a weapon as well.

“That’s right.” Belle jumped at the excuse. “Mr. Gold is paying me to tutor Bae. And you know how insistent Mr. Gold is that his agreements be honored.”

Gaston left muttering under his breath about “… snot nosed brats.” 

Leaving Belle to thank her rescuer. “That was smart thinking to bring up trigonometry. He probably doesn’t even know what trigonometry is. Perhaps it will remind Mr. LeGume of the difference in our intellectual development.”

“I’m glad we were able to make him leave.” Then Bae added in an apparent non sequitur. “Papa is good with numbers. And he knows what trigonometry is because the sailors on the ships he’s traveled on used it to navigate, even if he’s never studied it himself.”

“We best get to it then, because he will want to hear that you are progressing in it.” Belle told him.

But as they settled down for the lesson Bae asked, “Are you going to marry Mr. LeGume?” 

“I am not.” Belle told the boy decisively. The more people she told the sooner Gaston might get the message. “Even if he were to ask me, which he hasn’t, I would not marry him. He doesn’t think women should be educated or have opinions. I’m not going to marry a man who doesn’t respect me.”

“Good.” Bae said. “I don’t like him. He reminds me of Mum’s friend, Captain Jones. Always bragging about how great they are.”

Bae looked away. “But he wasn’t any good at all. Mum died because of him. You need to be careful around Mr. LeGume, Miss Belle. He’s the kind of man to take advantage.”

“I have no intention of giving Mr. LeGume the opportunity to take advantage of me, Bae. So you’ve no cause to worry.”

“Maybe not, but I think I should stay until you’re ready to leave and walk you home.” Bae declared. “Just to be on the safe side.”

“That is very chivalrous of you. Thank you.” Belle hid her amusement at the thought of thirteen year old Bae, who was small for his age, protecting her from one of the largest men around.

Bae stayed after school the next two days to walk her home. On Friday Belle mentioned, “I’d like to stop by the bakery and pick up some rolls for my supper.”

“Don’t you get supper at Granny’s” Bae asked.

“When Papa is out of town I skip supper on Tuesdays and Fridays to save on the boarding fee.” Belle told him. “The town isn’t terribly generous with the budget for the school and if I save a little on food I can afford a few more books.”

“You can’t go with out _supper_.” He looked horrified. “Come to Tea. Papa always makes plenty.”

“That’s very kind of you, Bae, but I would not want to impose.” Although a proper cuppa tea did sound wonderful and a Scotsman like Gold might actually have real tea. She wondered in what sense Gold used the term. The way he dressed suggested it would be a genteel affair with tea and a bit of cake. His accent, however, spoke of a working class background where ‘Tea’ might well be the evening meal.

“It’s not an imposition. Papa always invites anyone who’s around to stay for Tea.” Bae assured her. “Says he remembers all too well what it’s like to face a cold night on an empty belly and he wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy. Why he even fed Captain Jones when… Mum was ill.”

“If you’re sure.” The thought of decent tea was too much to pass up.

The Golds lived in the same large house as his shop, mid way down Main Street. Bae took her around back into the kitchen. 

“Papa! I invited Miss Belle to stay for Tea.” Bae called out as he hung up his jacket and took her shawl. 

The kitchen was large. Accommodating a massive dining table as well as an iron cooking stove, hutch displaying some lovely china, a very modern ice box and pump at the sink. A love-seat, arm chair and tables with lamps formed a small conversation area in the corner just beyond the stove. Clearly this was the center of activity in the Gold house.

Some rather mouthwatering smells were coming from the oven. Belle found herself hoping that the boy had used tea in the working man’s sense.

“I trust you cautioned her that she would be taking pot luck in a bachelor household if she accepted.” Mr. Gold came in from the hallway that led to the front of the shop. Dressed impeccably as always. “Good evening, Miss French. If you are feeling brave we would be delighted to have you join us. Ir’s only cottage pie I’m afraid.”

“If you’re sure it’s no trouble I’d be the one delighted. It smells delicious.”

“Excellent.” Gold grinned rather wickedly. “You can tell me how this one is doing. Behaving himself is he?”

“Papa!” Bae sounded much put upon. “I’ll put the kettle on. What kind of tea do you like, Miss Belle.”

The Golds not only kept real tea, but a variety of it. Opting for a cup of Oolong she waited excitedly for it to brew.

When the bell sounded in the shop, Mr. Gold excused himself to attend to it.

A hearty voice boomed through to the kitchen. “Spindleshanks! It is you! I had to come by and see for myself. You really did set up as tailor?” 

“As you can see.” Gold’s tone was cool, but civil. “Was there something you needed Hordor?”

“Well, I can always use another gun. Don’t suppose you’d be interested in signing up? Still got most of the old gang together. Spencer hired us to protect his cattle from these farmers that are moving in. ‘Sides working for Spencer we’ve also got a really big score going down up in the mountains.”

“Thank you, but I must decline. I have obligations here.” Gold told him. 

“You sure? Pay’s not as good as in Wyoming, but it’s got to be better than sewing.” Hordor continued. “Then again you always were a bit missish. If you weren’t such a damn good shot, I wouldn’t have had you.”

“Fortunately the Wyoming Stock Growers Association were less… particular.” Gold’s tone was getting colder. “I was just on the verge of closing, Hordor. Unless you were interested in purchasing something? That jacket looks a trifle worn.”

“Once our big score comes in I might just come back and get you to make me a suit.” Hordor declared. “See you around, Spindleshanks.”

Gold returned to the kitchen looking very thoughtful. 

Bae revealed his eavesdropping by asking, “Papa, are you a sharpshooter?” 

Belle had to admit she shared the boy’s curiosity. If not the admiration in his voice. From her admittedly limited knowledge marksmen generally learned their trade in reprehensible ways.

Gold sighed. “I’m a decent shot. Or I was. I suspect my eyes would not be up to it these days. But I was nothing special in the regiment. It’s only in comparison to Hordor’s men that I look good. That lot would have made me old Sergeant weep.”

“Will you teach me to shoot?” Bae asked excitedly.

Pursing his lips, Gold clearly was thinking that over. “Tell you what, _if_ Miss French says you’re doing well at your lessons _and_ you keep up your chores, I’ll teach you to use a shotgun and take you out for rabbit or maybe birds.”

“Thank you, Papa!” Bae jumped. “I’ll go get the chickens settled before Tea. Excuse me, Miss French?”

She nodded and waived him off. He was out the door in a flash. Gold watching him go. “Not to interfere, but is it wise to encourage him in this… interest he has in gunmen?”

“I’d rather he learn to think of a gun as a means to put meat in the pot than pine for one of those revolvers those fools down at the saloon carry.” Gold shook his head. “I took the Queen’s shilling when I was sixteen. But Bae can have better’n that. Puttin’ him through the drills they taught us in the regiment will knock the romance out of it right fast.

“And out here most men know how to shoot. Or at least think they do.” Gold sounded unimpressed.

“How long were you a soldier?” Belle asked.

“Twenty year man with the 26th Cameronian Foot.” There was a note of pride in his voice.

“Surely you didn’t learn tailoring in the army.”

“No. Although more than one officer had me alter his uniform for him.” Gold said. “I learned my trade from a pair a seamstresses who took me in when I was just a wee lad. But they died when I was Bae’s age. I was too young to get work anywhere but a sweatshop, so by the time that army recruiter found me at sixteen, the prospect of a job that guaranteed me three meals a day and a bed was too good to pass up.”

Belle had read enough Dickens to suspect he was leaving out a great deal of hardship.

The cottage pie proved to taste even better than it smelled. “This is the best cottage pie I’ve had in years. The sauce is wonderful. So thick.”

“Papa is a good cook.” Bae declared. “Better’n Mum actually.”

The boy took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

“Your Mum never really had cause to learn.” Gold explained quickly. “She grew up in India. Even a clerk with the East Indian Company, like her father, can afford a cook and a maid there.”

A change of subject seemed to be in order. And Gold had left her an obvious one. “You’ve been to India?”

“Aye. With the regiment.” Gold pointed his fork at Bae. “This one was born there.”

“I don’t remember it.” Bae put in. “But Papa tells wonderful stories about it.”

“I would love to hear them.” Belle told him.

Gold’s tales of India centered on the customs and people. “Some of the most beautiful fabric you can imagine. Embroidered in gold.” Belle knew enough to know that he was skipping the political issues that caused his regiment to be stationed there. But both she and Bae were enthralled by the stories.

All in all it was one of the most pleasant evenings Belle had spent in some time. So when Bae passed on an invitation from his father to join them the following Tuesday, she could not resist.

After that she found herself with a standing invitation to Tuesday Tea with the Golds. “We canna have you going hungry just because the Town Council is tight sifted. And it’s little enough to repay you for what you’re doing for Bae. If you want to contribute to the evening bring your latest book. I don’t get as much chance to read as I’d like and Bae gets tired of reading to me while I sew.”

If Belle had not already been inclined to look kindly on Mr. Gold the fact that he encouraged her to read would have raised him above nearly all of the other men of her acquaintance. 

 

When spring finally came round the Mayor’s wife organized a fund raiser for the school by having the ladies of the community put together picnic meals which would be auctioned off with the promise of dining in the lady’s company. Granny Lucas presided over the auction. Which she started with a firm warning. “You’re only bidding on the right to have the lady serve you lunch. There’s to be no funny business and I expect everyone to picnic within the boundaries of the meadow behind the school in plain sight. That said let’s see if we can raise enough money for those new textbooks we need.”

The Golds were standing in the back watching the affair when a very tall black man came to stand next next to them. Bae grinned up at him. “Hey, Merlin.”

“Hey, Bae. Afternoon, Mr. Gold.” Merlin responded.

“Mr. Emrys, good day. Planning to bid?” Gold asked.

“I’m under firm instructions from Tiana not to spend more than three dollars.” Merlin grinned. “Says that’s more than enough to donate to the school and if some man is fool enough to want to pay more than three dollars for a picnic lunch with her, best to just stand back and let him. I’ll still be the one walking out with her on her next day off.”

“A practical woman, Miss Jameson.” Gold nodded approvingly. “Have you seen that team Misthaven Mines is selling off? I’m no judge of horse flesh, but the blacksmith says that they would still be up for the sort of hauling you have in mind. And the price is very good.”

“I’ve looked at them.” Merlin said. “Fine animals even if they have been hard used. But I can’t afford to board and feed a team until I’m ready to start up my hauling business. And I can’t afford both them and a wagon.”

“If that is all that is holding you back, I might be interested in supplying the wagon.” Gold told him. “You could either treat it as a loan and pay me back, or, and this would be my preference, take me on as a minority partner. You would take a salary for your work driving the deliveries and we would split the profits, say 70/30?”

“That’s… a mighty generous offer, Mr. Gold.” Merlin looked the other man over. Clearly thinking hard.

“Not really.” Gold grinned. “I expect you’ll be very successful and I will make a good deal of money. And the benefit to you is, aside from having some additional capitol to start your business, I could front for you with any of your prospective customers disinclined to deal with a man of your skin tone.

“Of course after a few of them realize I’m driving a much harder bargain than you would you may find their disinclination will change.” Gold added.

“Or maybe you could teach me how to drive those kind of bargains.” Merlin grinned and offered his hand. “I think we may have a deal, Mr. Gold.”

As the two men discussed their arrangements, Bae suddenly interrupted. “Papa, that’s Miss French’s basket. She brings it to school sometimes. And I think Gaston LeGume is going to bid on it.”

“Ladies who put the baskets on auction want there beaus to bid on them, son.” Gold told him. “Miss French may have told him that’s her basket.”

“No!” Bae was visibly distressed. “She doesn’t like Mr. Legume. He doesn’t think women should be smart and he tried to kiss her once. The only reason he stopped was because I came in on them. If he gets the basket she’ll have to eat with him.”

“Boy’s right.” Merlin put in. “According to Tiana, Miss Belle doesn’t like Mr. LeGume at all and especially doesn’t like the way he’s been trying to take advantage.”

“In that case you best rescue Miss French again, Bae.” Gold took out his purse and handed it to Bae. “The money’s going to the school anyway, but try to keep the price reasonable.”

Gaston had made an opening bid of Five dollars by the time Bae squirmed through the crowd to get near the table Granny was using as an auction block.

“Five fifty.” Bae put in.

Gaston turned and gave the boy a glare. “Six.”

“Six fifty.” Responded Bae promptly.

They continued in that vein until the price had gotten up to fourteen dollars and fifty cents. Gaston becoming visibly more annoyed with the boy. “You need to check to see if the brat really has the money. He’s just a kid. He shouldn’t be allowed to bid.”

Leroy called out, “I was down the mines younger than him. If he can pay let him bid.”

Carefully fishing a twenty dollar gold piece from the purse Bae displayed it. “I can pay.”

“Looks like he can pay.” Granny decreed. “Now are you gonna top that or not, Gaston?”

“Of course.” Gaston said. “Fifteen dollars.”

“Aren’t you going to make him show you _his_ money.” Bae demanded.

Gold let out a soft laugh at the back of the crowd. His boy clearly had the makings of a shrewd negotiator. 

“Boy’s got a point, Gaston. Turn about and all that.” Dr Whale put in. Several other people in the crowd shouted agreement.

After digging through his pockets, Gaston was only able to come up with ten dollars and thirty five cents. “LeFou lend me five.”

But LeFou only had two dollars and change. Gaston looked around the crowd and demanded. “James, lend me some money. You know I’m good for it.”

But James Spencer only laughed. “Sorry, Gaston. Should have brought more money to the party.”

“Does that mean I get the basket?” Bae asked Granny.

“It surely does, boy.” Granny was grinning. “What you gonna do now that you’ve won a picnic with Miss Belle?”

“Eat it.” Bae told her. Raising a laugh among the men.

Taking the basket, Bae went over to Belle and offered her his arm. “Is there enough food for Papa as well?”

“I think there should be.” Belle told him. “Thank you for saving me from having to eat with Mr. LeGume.”

“It was Papa’s money.” Bae was quick to point out as he led her over to where his father was standing.

“In that case, thank you as well Mr. Gold. I hope you like Cornish Pasties?”

“Meat pies? A favorite.” Gold told her. “Shall we see if we can get one of the tables? Sitting on the ground isn’t ideal for me.”

After consuming three pasties and two large servings of the Madeira cake Belle had brought for dessert, Bae ran off to join the football match some of the miners were starting up. Belle and Gold lingered over their tea. 

“This is the second time Bae has saved me from Mr. LeGume’s advances.” Belle brought up. 

“Nice to know I’m raising a proper gentleman.” Gold told her. “He is right then and you don’t look favorably on Mr. LeGume’s suit?” 

“Mr LeGume is a presumptuous oaf.” Belle declared. “But I get the impression Bae’s antipathy stems from more than a chivalrous nature. He told me that LeGume reminds him of a Captain Jones who he blames for his mother’s death. Do you know why he feels that way?”

Gold sighed and put down the cup he was drinking from. “That scandal I mentioned? Milah had taken up with this Jones fellow. And apparently did not have the good sense to keep it secret from the boy or the local gossip mills. The boy was having to listen to his classmates call his mother a… woman of loose virtue.

“If I had known the boy was taking grief about it I’d have done something sooner.” He went on. “But… well, Jones wasn’t the first one. We came to America in part to try and make our marriage work. I was going to make more money and give her a more comfortable life style and she would be faithful.”

“Faithfulness is not generally something one needs to bargain for in a spouse.” Belle was not a little shocked. Not just at Mrs. Gold’s behavior but at how calmly Gold accepted it.

Gold shrugged. “I was away from home a lot. Both in the army and then when we got here I took that position as stock detective for the Wyoming Stock Growers Association. It was the best paying job I could find, but it meant I was gone more than I was home. Milah… wasn’t the kind of woman to just keep the home fires burning. She wanted a life beyond the domestic. 

“Or maybe just a life beyond me.” For the first time his voice sound harsh. “In the end, I settled her and the boy in Massachusetts where he could get a good education and she could partake of the social life Boston afforded.”

“And she met Captain Jones?” Belle prompted when he did not continue.

“Aye.” Gold went on. “The tragedy is I’d have given her a divorce if she’s asked for it. But instead they carried on until they started a baby.”

Belle had a bad feeling she knew what was coming next.

“I generally went east to be with Bae at Christmas. Apparently Milah has some daft idea that she could use the trip to… convince me the child was mine.” Gold snorted. “Where the woman got the idea I can’t count, I’ve no idea. She’d have to have been a good four months gone in December.

“But the weather was bad and I couldn’t make the trip. So by then she knew the jig was up. Thing is I knew about the baby.” Gold sipped his tea. “Half a dozen busy bodies felt it their duty to write and tell me about it. That’s when I’d made up my mind to give her a divorce. That way she could marry the babe’s father.” 

“Did she…” Phrasing this delicately was difficult. “Try to get rid of it?”

“Jones says no. ‘Course Jones was grief stricken and drowning his sorrows in rum, by the time I got there. The doctor wasn’t prepared to rule out a natural miscarriage, but from his puritan censure I don’t think he thought it likely.” Gold sighed. “So it’s understandable that Bae has no fondness for Jones. Or that it should extend to other men who try to take advantage of women.” 

“I’m sorry.” Belle told him truthfully.

“Thank you.” Gold responded. “The deep mourning is mostly for the boy’s sake though. The most sincere feeling I have for Milah is annoyance that she put poor Bae through this.”

Belle tried to convince herself that the relief she felt at that statement was because she did not want her friend to suffer over his wife’s passing. She was not terribly successful at it.


	3. The Lawman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Belle is endangered and Gold shows his mettle.

Several weeks after the picnic Belle was walking home without Bae’s usually escort. Geppetto had been so pleased by August’s progress with his Latin that he had begged an afternoon off for Bae and taken both boys fishing.

She was caught up in her book as she walked. So it came as a shock when the world suddenly went dark.

A bag had apparently been dropped over her head. As she pulled at it, she was grabbed up and carried down the road.

“Gaston, is that you?” What in heavens name was he thinking? “Put me down at once!”

She got no reply. 

“Gaston, this isn’t funny.” Had he gone mad? He could not think that this would cause her to look on his suit more favorably. 

“Gaston, let me go this instant!” The arm around her tightened. Then she was tossed over the back of a horse.

This could no longer be passed off as a prank. Belle was starting to be afraid. She tried to slide off the horse, but rough hands grabbed her again. Holding her backside in a manner most inappropriate. “Let me go! Help! Someone, help!” 

She continued to scream and tried to kick out as well. She connected at least a couple of times, but laid across the horse like this it was nearly impossible to get any leverage. She doubted she was doing much damage. Although the poor horse startled several times. It was fighting the rider. 

Then there was the crack of a gunshot. The horse pitched sideways. Belle fell. Landing heavily on the horse and rolling forward from the momentum of the ride. 

Her landing would leave yet more bruises. But at least she was no longer completely vulnerable. She tried to rip the bag off, but it had been tied somehow around her neck. Pulling at it just made it worse.

Someone was thrashing about to her right. Screaming in agony. But not, as near as she could tell without being able to see anything, coming closer. She inched away from the sound trying to get to her feet.

“Miss French are you injured?” The strong Scottish accent identified her rescuer. “Hold still. I’m taking the bag off your head.”

Mr. Gold would not let any harm come to her no matter what crazy notion Gaston had. His fingers made quick work of the knots holding the bag in place. As he raised it off her face, she found herself blinking into concerned eyes. She could have hugged him. “Oh, thank you, Mr. Gold. I have no idea what Gaston was thinking but I was becoming alarmed.”

“So I imagined seeing you trussed up and being carried off.” The he repeated, “Are you hurt?” 

“I imagine I shall be quite battered and bruised, but I seem to be otherwise undamaged.” It was only then she looked over at where the horse lay. Pinning the screaming rider under it. “Who is that?”

“I was assuming you would know.” Gold told her. “Just how many men do you have chasing after you, Miss French?”

One less than she would like in truth. “I’ve never seen that man in my life.”

The man continued to cry out in pain. “Should we try to move the horse off him?” Belle asked.

“I think it will take more than the two of us to shift that beast.” Gold glanced down at his bad leg.

Fortunately the man lost consciousness shortly thereafter. Sheriff Humbert arrived at a run not too long after. “All right what’s happening here?”

Gold was able to tell him more than she could. He had apparently witnessed her abductor making off with her in his arms and, since she had been shouting at him to let her go, he had grabbed his rifle and come after them.

“Pity you hit the horse.” Sheriff Humbert said. By now a small crowd had formed. Granny had her arm protectively around Belle while Merlin and the blacksmith were moving the horse to get to the injured man.

“I was _aiming_ at the horse.” Gold told him sharply. “Abducting a woman against her will isn’t something you can manage on foot.”

“Well, there is that.” Humbert admitted. “Doc, when do you expect him to be able to answer questions?”

Dr. Whale was squatted down next to the man while he waited for the horse to be moved. “Depends on how badly his legs are damaged. If I have to amputate could be days.”

“And you’re sure you don’t know him, Miss Belle?”

She had already answered that question half a dozen times. “No. I don’t know who he is or why he would want to kidnap me.”

“You leave her be, Graham. Poor thing’s had the fright of her life. You can talk to her again after you know something. For now I’m taking her home.” Granny told the Sheriff. “Come on, Belle.”

 

Gold caught up to the Sheriff when he arrived at the Boarding house the next day to talk to Belle again. He had actually fbeen watching for him. Gold was prepared to claim he had an interest having stopped the abduction.

Sheriff Humbert did not even bother to question his presence. “Well the fellow that was trying to make off with you got right talkative once Doc Whale shot him up with a batch of morphine. Seems he’s a gun for hire riding with Hordor’s gang. That bunch that Spencer hired to protect his cattle?”

“Must be new. I didn’t recognize him.” Gold put in.

“Be that as it may, it seems they wanted Miss Belle cause they’ve taken Mr. French hostage and they have been trying to get him to tell them the whereabouts of a big gold deposit they think he’s found. He’s not talking, so they thought they would up the ante by threatening Miss Belle.” The Sheriff looked at Belle. “You didn’t realize anything was amiss with your Pa?”

“It’s not unusual for Papa to go for months without a word when he’s surveying so I didn’t really think anything of it.” Belle admitted. “What are you going yo do?”

“Can’t very well let one of the townsfolk be held against his will.” The Sheriff said. “I talked to Spencer and he says this is the first he’s heard of it.”

“Young James was bragging down at the saloon that he’s coming into some money and getting shut of his father though.” Gold put in. “I wouldn’t be too sure there isn’t a connection there. Or that Hordor doesn’t have other men in town willing to tip him off that you’re on to him.”

“Yep, faster we get up there and rescue Mr. French the better.” The Sheriff agreed. 

“Word is you’re a pretty good shot with that old fashioned rifle of yours.” Sheriff Humbert said to Gold. “I could use another gun.”

“You’ll do better operating by stealth than shooting your way in.” Gold replied. “I’m no good to you if you have to run for it. Take Mr. Emrys instead. He’s a fine steady man and you can use his team and wagon to bring Mr. French back if he’s… if he can’t ride on his own.”

“Mr. Emrys? Oh, you mean Merlin.” Humbert took a minute to think about that. “Think he’ll hold up if shooting starts?”

“Mr. Emrys managed to escape north on his own while avoiding the slave catchers when he was about Bae’s age.” Gold said dryly. “I don’t imagine he’ll be over disconcerted by a bit of gunfire.” 

The Sheriff left to put together a posse. Gold wished Belle good day and then left her to stew about her father.

“If only there was something I could do.” She told Granny.

“Well there isn’t.” Granny told her bluntly. “Not until they bring him back. And I’m sorry, Belle, but the boarding house is full up again. I’ve got at least two men to a room. If he needs any kind of care, I’ve got no where to put your father without evicting a couple of men.”

Belle shared a room with Ruby, so there was no putting him there. She bit her lip.

“Ask Mr. Gold.” Tiana suggested. “He’s got that big house with just him and the boy. I’ll wager he could put the both of you up without trouble.”

It would be an imposition. But she could offer to forego future payment for Bae’s tutoring in exchange. Glad too have something to do she set out for the Golds.

Only to run into Bae taking a plate of food to his father. “Papa told the Sheriff he’d keep an eye on things while the Sheriff, Deputy Nolan and Merlin went off to find your Pa.”

Sure enough Gold was seated on a chair outside the Sheriff’s office with his long Enfield rifle across his lap and an ammunition belt buckled over his suit coat.

As soon as she made her request Bae piped up. “Sure you and your Pa can stay with us. We’ve got plenty of room. Right, Papa?”

“Certainly.” Gold agreed. “None of the bedrooms are on the ground level though. Bae, why don’t you move the inventory into one of the upstairs rooms. The storage room is small, but it will hold a bed and that way you won’t have to try and get Mr. French up the stairs.”

“I don’t want to put you to that much trouble.” Belle demurred.

“Nonsense. You need help and that’s what friends do for each other.” Gold told her. “Besides Bae’s going to end up doing all the work. Keep the lad out of trouble.”

“I don’t mind. Really.” Bae declared enthusiastically.

“Only if I help you move things.” Belle insisted. “It will help take my mind off what’s going on out there.”

She helped Bae clear the storage room. Then set up a bed. Gathered rags for bandages. And managed to have time to make a pot of soup before anything happened. 

Merlin brought her father over in his wagon. A very grim Gold perched beside him still carrying his rifle. Papa needed Merlin’s help to get to bed. As he did so Gold filled her in. “I’m no going to coddle you. He’s been tortured. But the Doctor thinks most of it will heal given time and care. He’s bandaged everything up and will be by tomorrow to change the dressings. For now your father needs liquids and soft food in small amounts but on a regular basis. Looks like they were starving him, so if he eats too much at once his stomach won’t handle it.

“And that, I’m afraid, is the good news.” Gold frowned. “Sheriff Humbert got shot during the rescue. It’s a gut wound so the man is out for the foreseeable future. If he manages to survive at all. They kicked over a hornets nest rescuing Mr. French. We did have one piece of luck. Leroy’s brother, Walter, has apparently been taking supplies up to the gang. He made it back and was able to tell us that the gang has fallen back to regroup. According him they will try to recover your father, but we probably have several hours. It would help if your father could give us more information. Do you think he’d be able to answer some questions?”

“I’ll see.” 

She took a few minutes to reunite with her Papa and get him comfortable. But once he was settled she let Gold in for his questions. 

Gold got right to the point. “What can you tell me about how many men and what kind of armaments they have?”

Papa was not a great deal of help. He had been kept in a shed and not seen more than six or seven men.

“Walter made the count at about fifteen based on the supplies he was delivering.” Gold put in.

“That’s possible. They all had handguns.” Papa said.

“What about rifles? Repeating or single shot? Did they have any explosives”

That Mr. French couldn’t say. “They did have some TNT for mining, but I don’t think any of them knew how to use it.”

“More likely to blow themselves up than do any damage to the town with it then.” Gold commented. He made a note. “What was it they wanted from you?”

“The fellow that was acting as my guide told them about the big deposit I found. But he didn’t know exactly where on the mountain it is. They were trying to get me to reveal the location.” Papa said. “I didn’t tell them.”

“Oh, Papa,” Belle took his hand. “You should have told them rather than let them hurt you like this.”

“That deposit will make us rich, Belle. We’ll be able to go home and set up in style. Give you the kind of life you deserve.” Her father told her.

“Assuming she manages to live out the day.” Gold told him coldly. “Hordor is going to attack the town. And it sounds like he’s got the firepower to do it. You’ve put us all all at risk. Why in God’s name did you not tell them when they started to threaten Belle? There isn’t enough money in the world to make me risk her... that is my boy’s life.”

“It’s for Belle that I held out.” French told him. “Just like you trying to make a better life for your boy by being here in this uncivilized place.”

“They tried to kidnap her and nearly succeeded. When they gang raped your daughter in front of you, what were you going to do then?” Gold’s tone dripped sarcasm.

“ _Mr. Gold_! My daughter is in the room!” Papa responded in horror.

“Best she know the risk she’s in.” Gold went on dryly. “Though she’s an intelligent woman. I imagine she’s figured it out for herself.”

Fortunately she had not thought of that prospect until she was safely seated at Granny’s kitchen table. At which point she had completely fallen apart. Granny had held her hand through her tears. Plying her with tea laced with brandy. But once Belle had calmed down, Granny had then given her a pointed lecture, the gist of which was her virtue was not worth dying for no matter what anyone else thought. And instructed Belle in what she could do after the fact to avoid a baby coming from it.

“I’m sure you were in no danger, Bluebelle.” Papa patted her hand. “Col. Hordor is a southern gentleman.”

Gold sniffed dismissively. “Hordor rode with Quantrill’s Raiders. Man’s wasn’t even regular army. Not that real officers are all that much more likely to be respectful of a woman outside their class. And I’d no bet on good behavior from a man who thinks that Merlin Emrys and Tiana Jameson can be owned like his horse.”

Arguing the morality of Confederate cause would not move the discussion forward and Belle suspected they had were rapidly running short of time. “Papa, it’s not just me. We can’t let those men attack the town. Think of all the innocent people who could be hurt. You can always find another mine. You’re so very good at surveying. Once they know where the gold is they’ll leave the town alone.”

From the look on Mr. Gold’s face he was not so sure of that. But he had the sense not to interfere with her attempt to convince her father.

“Er, the thing is it’s not a gold deposit.” Papa looked uncomfortable.

“Silver?” Gold asked.

“Manganese actually.” Papa told him.

“ _Manganese_?” Gold asked. “What makes manganese valuable enough to risk your life for?”

“It’s a huge deposit.” Papa explained earnestly. “Potentially the biggest in the world. Misthaven Mining Company will give me a three percent interest in the mine. Once they start digging they could be producing millions.”

“Did you explain to Hordor that he was going to have to set up a hard rock mining operation to profit from this deposit?” Gold was clearly holding on to his temper by a thread.

“Manganese production is usually done with pit mines. But I thought he’d be more likely to keep me alive if he thought he was looking at a short term profit.” Papa admitted. 

“So even if we give him the information he wants, he’ll either no believe us or he’ll be so furious he’ll raze the town just for the he… that is because he can.” Gold took a deep breath. And seemed to come to a decision. “Right. Miss French, there’s a root cellar under the house. It’s no much more than a hole in the ground, but it’s big enough to move a mattress for Mr. French down there and still hold half a dozen people. It’s deep enough to keep you safe from stray bullets and once you bar the entrance no one will be able to get in even if they figure out you’re down there. Put together provisions and water for several days.”

He stepped to the door of the room and called, “Bae!”

“Yes, Papa?” The voice came from very close.

Gold sighed. “Listening in were you.”

Bae shrugged.

“Run down and find Merlin Emrys. Ask him to come back to move Mr. French to the cellar.” Gold instructed as he headed into the kitchen and took down his rifle. “He’s no doubt already figured out we’re expecting retaliation from Hordor’s gang, so tell him, he and Miss Jameson are welcome to shelter in the cellar when it happens.” 

“We’re just going to hide from them?” Bae asked doubtfully.

“You and Miss French are going to go down to the cellar, probably with the Lucases and a few other people, and take care of Mr. French until this gets sorted.” Gold told him, collecting some boxes of cartridge shells from the cupboard along with his ammunition belt. “I’m going to go see Deputy Nolan to discuss what he plans to do. We need to mount a defense of the town, and from what I’ve seen of Nolan he’s probably going to need some help figuring out how.”

“I want to come with you, Papa.” Bae exclaimed. “I’m a good shot. You’ve said so yourself. I can help defend the town.”

“No, Bae.”

“But, Papa…!”

“I said _no_.” Seeing his son’s stubborn look, Gold took stock and paused for a moment. “Bae, you _are_ a good shot. But there is a world of difference between shooting a rabbit and shooting a man. It’s a step that you can’t come back from. And not one I ever want you to have to take. 

“More than that I don’t want you to see me in that role.” Gold put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “I don’t think I could bear it if you were to start to look on me as a killer.”

“You were a soldier, Papa. I know you would have had to kill people in a war.”

“Knowing it and seeing me do it are very different things.” Gold hugged his son. “Do this for me, lad. I hoped I’d put my killing days behind me. If it turns out I haven’t at least let me be sure you’re safe.”

“O-okay, Papa.” Bae’s voice shook. “I’ll stay and take care of Miss Belle and the other women.”

“Take your shotgun and all the shells for it down to the cellar.” Gold advised. “I hope it won’t come to that, but there is a chance you might be the last line of defense for them.”

Bae clearly thought he was making that up so Bae would feel better about staying. Gold sent up a short prayer that would prove true as he headed for the Sheriff’s office as fast as he could.

Deputy Nolan had at least had the sense to get together all of the guns and ammunition the Sheriff had on hand. Gold noted with relief that this included several boxes of .557 cartridges that his Enfield could fire.

He filled Nolan in on what he had learned. By the time he was done the Deputy was looking decided troubled, but Gold noted not panicking. “Well, first off, you got room in that cellar for Mary Margaret and the kids?”

“Of course.” Gold could not fault the man’s priorities. “We’ll grab Bae on his way back from getting Mr. Emrys and he can go get them.”

“Good.” Nolan took a deep breath. “I don’t mind saying I appreciate the help. I was a constable back east. But that ran more to locking up drunks and tracking down stolen property than fighting off rampaging gangs.” 

“Yes, this is a fine mess. French is a damn fool who brought this on himself. If I thought it would do a bit of good I’d hand him over to Hordor in a minute.” Gold groused.

“But that would leave Miss Belle in danger.” Nolan grinned knowingly. 

“Aye. And Hordor’s in too deep now. He’s got to give his men something even if it’s just sacking Storybrooke.” Gold sighed. “So how do you plan to stop them?”

“Well I was hoping I could put together enough men to meet them at the town line and turn them back.” Nolan rubbed the back of his head. “But I haven’t had much luck with that.”

“Please tell me it’s more than just the two of us?” Gold asked.

“The miners are all at the dig site. Spencer did try to settle things with Hordor, but got cursed at for his trouble. Spencer’s not willing to send any men to town. Says he needs them to defend his own spread. None of the other cattlemen would even talk to me.” Nolan went on. “Doc’s got his hands full with the Sheriff. Neither Rev. Hopper nor Geppetto know how to shoot. And frankly everybody else is just too scared.”

“Wonderful,” muttered Gold. “Well, it’ll no be the first time I’ve gone into battle with an untried commander. But you can’t meet them head on. They’ll just ride over your bullet riddled body. We’re going to have to lie in wait for them. If we can lure them into a small space where we have cover and they don’t, even just the two of us can do enough damage that they’ll give it up as a bad cause.”

Gold grabbed a pencil and drew a hasty sketch of the town on the back of a Wanted poster. “We’ll want to take as many out as we can before they get too far into town. And keep them to Main Street, so we can use the back streets to retreat on if we have to. The top floor of the saloon will give me a good firing point.”

“That a ways down Main.” Nolan pointed out. “Do you want to let them get that far in?”

“My Enfield has a range of a thousand yards and I’m still dead accurate at six hundred.” Gold told him. “They’ll be little further into town than the blacksmith’s before I can open fire.

“Which might just be a good location for you.” Gold drew a square and put and x in it. “If you start out on the roof of the blacksmith’s barn you’ll be firing down at a ninety degree angle to me. We’ll be able to set up a crossfire and they’ll be caught between the buildings.”

Gold looked at the plan. “Yes, that will give us the advantage. But if I’m going to help you with this we need to make it official. Because by the end of the day there are going to be a lot of dead bodies lying about. And if I’m a lawman it will be legal. You need to formally deputize me.” He told Nolan.

“Uhm, can I do that?” Deputy Nolan looked confused.

“With the Sheriff injured, you become acting Sheriff.” Gold explained. “Town Charter says that in an emergency the Sheriff may call on such aid as is necessary. I’d say this is an emergency.”

“Okay.” Nolan started to search through the desk drawer.


	4. The Sharpshooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a showdown on Main Street

Back at the Gold house Merlin showed up without Bae. “He’s gone to let Mrs. and Miss Lucas, and Tiana know they should come here and then collect Mrs. Nolan and her children.” He told Belle. 

“What all do you need moved?”

They set up the mattress first so they could move Papa, because, “I don’t know how much time we have so most important things first.” Belle explained.

After that went water, food and blankets. At that point Belle was able to start putting together incidentals. She actually had enough time left over to raid Gold’s bookcase for something to read to pass the time.

Merlin moved the kitchen chairs down to the cellar along with the supplies. “Can’t have you ladies sitting in the dirt.”

He arranged the supplies as well. Apparently to have an excuse to linger until Tiana arrived with Granny and Ruby. He took their baskets of supplies from them and carried them down to the cellar.

But he came back up and took Tiana slightly aside. It was still impossible not to overhear, but it at least gave them the semblance of privacy. “I’m not gonna stay here with you, Tiana.”

“And why not?” Tiana demanded. “If they find you those Rebels will shoot you just for the fun of it.”

“Folks are saying that this is a fight between French and Hordor’s gang. Everybody’s either hiding or leaving town.” Merlin explained. “Well, ‘Cept for that idiot LeGume and he’s planning on siding with Hordor. Gold and Nolan are on their own. I’m gonna lend them a hand.”

Tiana pursed her lips. “You don’t owe Mr. French nothin’.”

“No, but Mr. Gold’s always treated me fair. And Nolan, well he’s a good man, but he don’t know what he’s up against, Tiana. They need help.”

“You promise me you won’t try and be a hero.” Tiana stood on her toes to kiss him. “Promise me. We got too much planned for you to do anything stupid here.”

“I promise.” Merlin hugged her hard and then left.

Tiana smiled at him until he was out on the street and then burst into tears. Ruby hugged her. “It’ll be okay, Tiana.”

Belle had to admit she understood the other woman’s feelings. If anything happened to Gold while he was out there trying to straighten out Papa’s mess she would never forgive herself. 

 

Gold was only mildly surprised when Mr. Emrys turned up at the Sheriff’s office. “I got the ladies settled. But figured you should know pretty much everybody has either taken shelter or left town. Even the saloon has shut down.” 

Nolan looked none too happy, but Gold told him. “Better this way. Don’t have to worry about civilians getting in the way. Or worse being taken hostage.”

Merlin took a look at Gold’s crude drawing. “You planning on ambushing them from the saloon and… is that the blacksmith’s?”

“That’s the plan. We’ll fall back to the church and the hotel if they get too close to those positions.” Gold told him.

“This plan of yours would work a lot better if you had crossfire coming from a third direction.” Merlin commented. “The general store has got storage in the attic and would be pretty much behind the position you’re planning to ambush them from.”

“Are you offering to help?” Gold asked.

“If you’ll let me. This is my town too.” Merlin said. “And frankly I don’t much fancy my, and especially Tiana’s, chances if those Rebels raid it.” 

“Can you shoot?” Gold asked.

“Those pheasants Tiana cooks up? I bag those for her.” Merlin answered.

“Ever shot a man?” 

“It’d be worth more than my life if I were to shoot at a white man, Mr. Gold.” Merlin was looking sideways at Nolan as he said it.

“Right.” Gold checked the sights of one of the Winchesters. “This is the best I’ve been able to find in the Sheriff’s collection. I suspect it’s going to fire slightly to the right, so take a couple of practice shots with it so you can gauge how much. We’ll all pretend you’re aiming exclusively at the darker skinned members of the gang.”

“Better yet if you all swear I was only loading for you.” Merlin checked the sights himself.

“And bringing us water.” Gold agreed. “Now, swear us in Nolan.”

 

They had dosed Moe heavily enough with morphine before they moved him that he immediately fell asleep when settled on the mattress. Which to Belle’s mind was probably a good thing. She was more than a bit put out at her father and did not want to say anything she would regret. “What kind of a daughter is angry with her father after he’s withstood torture for her.” She confided to Granny once they had settled in.

“He didn’t withstand torture for you. He did if for himself.” Granny sniffed. “He wanted the money. You’re just an excuse. So don’t you go feeling guilty about this. Near as I can tell you were the only one with a lick of sense about it.”

“Mr. Gold took Papa to task for not just telling the gang about the location of the deposit.” Belle told her.

“And then ran off to play soldier anyway.” Granny sniffed again. “Men. They’re all alike.”

“In Mr. Gold’s defense, he actually was a soldier.” Belle discovered she did not care for Mr. Gold being criticized.

“So the wind is blowing in that direction is it?” Granny grinned. “Well, you could do worse. Almost did with that LeGume boy. At least Gold’s a good hard worker. Be a good provider and already has some money put by.” 

Bae arrived shortly after with Mary Margaret Nolan, Emma and the baby, Neal. Mary Margaret was clearly nervous. “I’m not sure. Perhaps we should have left town?”

“Bit late for that.” Granny told her. “You set yourself down and we’ll rustle up some vittles for these babies.”

“I am _not_ a baby.” Emma declared loudly.

“Then you can help me with the food.” Ruby took her in hand. 

Bae had brought his shotgun down with him. “I’ve taken out the shells, so Emma and Neal can’t shoot it accidentally.” He assured Mary Margaret.

“He’s to protect us if anyone comes here.” Belle told the other women. 

Bae was not buying it. “You mean Papa made me stay in hiding with the women and children. The only reason I agreed to stay behind was if I went with him, Papa would be so worried about me it would distract him from the fighting.”

“Still I feel better that you’re here.” Belle told him.

“Don’t worry, Miss Belle. Papa will take care of things.” Bae assured her. 

Or possibly himself. Belle forced a smile. “I’m sure he will. You know if you would play with baby Neal it would make it so much easier for Mrs. Nolan.”

“Sure.” Bae said. “Did you bring any kids books?”

Belle was not sure three year old Neal really understood all that much of Treasurer Island, but he listened to Bae read it with interest.

Tiana was going through the supplies. “You brought down three different kinds of tea and no coffee?” 

Belle shrugged. “That’s what happens when an Australian organizes the provisions.”

“Well, I guess we’ll make do. At least you thought to include a camp stove so I can boil up some water. I brought the beignets I had made to serve for tomorrow's breakfast. Shall we have a nice tea, ladies?”

“I brought the brandy.” Granny pulled her knitting out of the basket along with a bottle. “Late enough in the day to have a little in the tea.”

“Oh dear, I don’t think I should.” Mary Margaret said. “The children...”

“Are in good hands.” Granny nodded toward the corner where Bae sat on an old blanket holding little Neal in his lap, while Emma sat next to them now caught up in the story. Even Bae seemed to be enjoying himself.

They were sipping their tea when shots began. A great many shots. Firing at random. Then in the background a steady loud bang began. Going off four or five times a minute. 

Neal ran crying to his mother. Who pulled him into her lap and grabbed Emma in a hug as well. Bae came to Belle’s side. “It’s okay, Miss Belle. From the sound they must be at the edge of town. That bang is Papa’s Enfield. It’s deafening if you’re at all close to it.”

It sounded pretty loud to Belle as it was. “And the other shots?” 

“Those pah-ting sounds? Those are revolvers. I imagine those are from Hordor’s gang. Papa sneers at handguns. Says they’re no good for hitting anything farther away than twenty-five paces. He’d have insisted Deputy Nolan use a rifle.” Bae listened for a moment. “From the rate they’re firing probably a Winchester. Those are repeating rifles. Papa says they’re better for folks who aren’t trained to shoot because you get a lot more chances to hit something before you have to reload.”

He glanced over at Mary Margaret clutching her children. “Not that I’m suggesting Deputy Nolan doesn’t know how to shoot. It’s just soldiers drill everyday so they get really good at shooting.”

Granny was listening hard too. “You sure that’s your Pa’s rifle? That Enfield is a single shot. And that big gun’s firing pretty regularly.”

“I’m sure.” Bae nodded. “Papa’s let me shoot it a few times. Kicks like a mule. For all he says accuracy is more important than speed, Papa can fire and reload really fast. Still he nearly always hits what he’s aiming at.”

The shooting went on for awhile. The smaller caliber guns stopping and starting up again at irregular intervals. Gold’s Enfield continue firing regularly throughout. Then suddenly it stopped. A loud rebel yell went up as it did.

Bae froze. Belle felt like her heart leaped to her throat. “We don’t know anything’s happened. It could just be...”

“Probably moving position.” Granny put in. “Sounds like the gang’s getting closer. Our men probably had to fall back.”

As the other women looked at her, she shrugged. “Nursed during the War for the Union. Hiked up my skirts and ran after more than one set of evacuation wagons. Don’t read more into a pause in fire until you know better.”

At least Granny’s words gave Belle hope. Bae settled down next to her and held her hand fiercely for the next several minutes while they waited.

The revolvers continued firing for several minutes. After awhile the Winchesters began returning fire again. 

Then the loud bang of Gold’s Enfield started up again. More slowly. Sounding farther away. Belle breathed a sigh of relief until she noticed Bae was looking even more worried. “He’s trained to shoot in a rhythm. If he’s not doing that it’s because something is wrong.” 

The shooting continued with the revolvers slowly dying off. After they stopped firing the rifle fire ceased immediately.

“Do you think it’s safe to go out?” Ruby asked.

Belle shook her head. “Mr. Gold said to stay down here until someone came to get us.”

“Quite right.” Granny agreed. “There could be survivors from that gang trying to sneak out of town. You younger women don’t want to risk being taken hostage.” 

So they waited. Mary Margaret was almost in tears from worry. Which did nothing to calm her children. Granny took Neal from her and calmed him down with some milk she warmed over the camp stove. (Belle suspected she laced the milk with some brandy.) Ruby took to entertaining Emma with a napkin folded to look like a swan as Bae clearly was not up to going back to his reading.

Finally a knock came on the cellar doors. “It’s Merlin, ladies. It’s safe to come up.”

Bae beat Belle up the wooden stairs, but she was on his heels. As he unbarred the doors, he asked, “Is Papa all right? We heard him stop shooting for awhile.”

Merlin frowned. “Don’t you go getting worried now, Bae. Your Pa took a shot in the leg. He patched it up himself so he didn’t lose much blood. Deputy Nolan is taking him over to the Doc to get taken care of.”

Bae took off at a run. “Bae, wait!” Belle called after him. Then she grabbed up her skirts and dashed after him.

She could not expect to keep up with the boy. Not corseted and having to manage her skirts, but she made it to the Doctor’s surgery in time to see Bae embracing his father. Gold was holding the boy tightly. “It’s all right, lad. The Doctor says it’s a clean wound and they even had the courtesy to shoot me in my bad leg. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, thank God!.” Belle threw herself at Gold’s other side. Hugging him tightly. “ _Never_ do that to us again. I was terrified when you stopped shooting that those awful men were yelling because they had killed you and I had lost the chance to...”

At that point she realized that she had an audience not only of Bae who had pulled away from his father and grinning at both her and Gold, but Dr. Whale who was smirking in the background. She blushed fiercely.

Then she remembered that less than an hour had passed since she had been terrified that he was dead. “To do this.” And kissed him.

He returned the kiss enthusiastically. 

Dr. Whale cleared his throat. “While I completely understand that near death experiences can bring strong feelings to the surface, perhaps this demonstration would be better suited to a later date? When Mr. Gold either has his trouser or there are fewer witnesses?”

It was only then that Belle realized that the Doctor had apparently been bandaging the gunshot wound in Gold’s thigh and his modesty was only protected by sheeting draped across his lap. “Oh, my.”

Gold blushed fiercely. “The Doctor’s probably right. Not that I didna enjoy it, but this probably isn’t the time. I’ll be laid up for awhile until my leg heals, but once I can get around, perhaps I could apply to your father to walk out with you?”

“There is no reason for you ask Papa.” Belle informed him. “I am a modern woman after all and I decide my own fate. We will tell Papa together.”

“I still think I should ask his blessing.” Gold told her. “He’s important to you and you want him to approve.” 

“By that logic I should ask Bae’s blessing.” Belle retorted.

“You have it.” Bae jumped in. “Papa don’t shilly shally. You don’t want somebody else to come along and try to run off with her.”

 

The End


End file.
